User talk:SymbioteKitty
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SymbioteKitty page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Hiya and Welcome! :) Hi, I'm MonsterGirl2002. So I read your profile. All that what you said isn't true, right? I mean you have cat ears and all that, I know alot of people who loves kitties just like you and some of them claim that they have cat ears and all. Anyways, I wanted to welcome you here! I hope you enjoy it here, too! And please, use the terms of use which are simillar to rules for wikias (like this one), and please, don't use bad languge alot and please be kind to others. If you have something that is like an insult about something, please do not post a comment saying what you think about badly about a article. Thank you and welcome to this wiki! -PEACE, BABE! Hello >w< yes,of course not, It was about my character who has cat ears and tail :D in rl Im crazy cat lover. Thank you very much for a warm welcome, I'll do my best to get along with others! ^^SymbioteKitty (talk) 15:17, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to the wiki! Have fun making OCs and make new friends! I just had to say that..XD. So...WELCOME! CatDogRules! (talk) 15:08, December 31, 2012 (UTC)CatDogRules! Thank you Very Much! :D <3 SymbioteKitty (talk) 15:18, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hiya! :D -PEACE, BABE! Sure! What's wrong? Oh, that's easy. Ok, this is how you do it: -You go on your character's page. -Then you go at the bottom of the page, before the comments. - You'll see a long empty box and on it there will be a small box saying: "Add category". - You click on that small box and the long empty box will become a little bigger. - Type the name of the category you want your character to be in. There might be choices under what you're writing, you can pick one if that's the right one. If not, just type the category yourself. For example: "OC". - Then, if you want to add another category, you press ENTER and you're first added category will be saved, and you can write another category. And when you're done adding the second category, you will see in the corner: "Save" and "Cancel". - You click save and ta-da! You're character is now a part of category pages! I hope that helps! Sorry if it's a bit confusing but I can add the categories for you if you didn't understand. - PEACE, BABE! Wiki Hi Symbiote, Do you know C00LTh3Bn3? Yeah, she/he made a wiki and we need more users to make it popular and better. If your interested, here's the link: http://monster-high-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Please reply when you see this message. Bye. -PEACE, BABE! Hey! I'm joining asap! :D SymbioteKitty (talk) 23:48, February 2, 2013 (UTC) OMG! OMG! Elissabat and Viperine looks SOOOOO GOREGEOUS! Thank you so much for the link! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 20:15, October 28, 2013 (UTC)